Vanessa ate 4 slices of cake. Christopher ate 4 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 3 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the cake remaining.